User talk:MoffRebus
Welcome Hi, welcome to Tex Murphy Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Sylvia Linsky page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Hi! Thanks for contributing to Tex Murphy wiki. Activity makes it easier for others to contribute, so good job so far. While you should feel free to use all categories you'll like, I have a suggestion of using the category "characters" rather than "People", to distinguish the group from real life people like "Chris Jones" which someone may add in the future. Cheers MrMamen 11:34, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Good work! Hi. Good to see that you are doing a great job for this wiki. You are probably more experienced than me, so I gave you full rights to this wiki. I'm not sure if this is the best way to communicate, but feel free to tell me of other ways of communication. Also make any adjustments you'll like, or let us discuss anything if needed. Not quite sure where/how to discuss, but I'm sure we'll figure it out. ps I see that you have completed Mean Streets, and started Martian Memorandum. Good luck with that! Cheers MrMamen 22:37, February 1, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you ;) MoffRebusMy Talk 09:37, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Template I created a countdown template. See Lisa Loomis, you think this works? If you think so you can use on countdown pages. It includes a category. Cheers --MrMamen 15:40, February 28, 2012 (UTC) I've briefly started on Tesla Effect. Do you think people and places which does not appear (but are mentioned) should be put into the Tesla-category? --MrMamen (talk) 22:05, May 19, 2014 (UTC) :Yes MoffRebusMy Talk 04:35, May 20, 2014 (UTC) Discussions Hi. It's been a while, but the wiki has lately started to grow a lot. You are welcome to start contributing again at any time if you want to. As for the collaboration I have asked a few questions at the main talk page: http://texmurphy.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Tex_Murphy_Wiki Feel free to discuss and share your opinions on the project there if you are still interested in this franchise. Hope the wiki will continue to grow! Cheers MrMamen (talk) 13:41, July 16, 2014 (UTC) have left a huge stash of pictures in the photo section to put in high priority pages that need to be filled or created with the ensuing infoboxes and galleries of those pages.Also check the talk section of all fmv based tex murphy games for what else needs to be done Carlowplayer (talk) 23:04, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Categories What is the definition of Category: Objects vs Category: Items? Perhaps they should be renamed "inventory items", and something else for other objects?MrMamen (talk) 13:12, July 22, 2014 (UTC) :I think I created the category Items for small pickable objects, inventory or not. I guess I must have misused it a bit, with even larger objects classed as "Items". MoffRebusMy Talk 13:18, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Moving to Gamepedia? As one of the few major contributors to this wiki, I feel that I should ask you: Would you mind if we moved (or probably cloned) the wiki from wikia to gamepedia? They're able to bring over all of the content and media, as well as preserve your edit history through an account claims process. The only downside is that Wikia will not permit anyone to remove the old wiki from their site (mostly in an effort to prevent people from moving to other platforms) and the old wiki may still rank above the new one in Google for a while. --MrMamen (talk) 20:54, June 24, 2015 (UTC) :I don't know anything about Gamepedia. What made you consider this? Other than that I am more accustomed here it would also mean some amount of trouble and "polluting" the web with the same information twice. So I would like to know the benefits MoffRebusMy Talk 13:16, July 16, 2015 (UTC)